Harry Potter and the Squared Circle: An Exhaust(ing) Bibliography
by Ihateseatbelts
Summary: A small library of manuals, interviews, experiments, and intimate letters which expand on the lore of the Untitled Tome and its planned sequels.
1. Hogwarts Millennial - Foreword

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

991-1991

 **draco dormiens nunquam titillandus**

* * *

In many ages past, within the sun-baked walls of what was once the College at Memphis, a prodigious student once asked counsel of the visiting Court Witch:

 _"What is wisdom, sage one? My tutors speak of it as often as the sunrise, but surely it is a gift for gods only!"_

The Witch walked right past the student, but beckoned him over to a nearby stream where a handsome boulder lay partially submerged. Without a word, she ran her staff along the length of the rock's smooth surface. It rippled and fractured, soon sprouting feathers, wings and a prominent beak. A beautiful ibis emerged from the bank, leaving the student astonished.

 _"It lives,"_ he said, not quite believing his own words as the ibis hopped across the stream. _"You know magic beyond the ken of men, sage one!"_

The Witch laughed, and to the student's horror, so did the sky.

 _"I do,"_ she replied, bowing. _"And so shall you, in time."_

According to legend, that student would later pen the _Corpus Hermeticum:_ a set of pioneering texts on which all European schools of thought are based.

(It might be prudent to preface the remainder of this foreword to clarify that, contrary to popular opinion, we do **not** set such feats as the benchmark of success in our students.)

In the autumn of 1852, I was afforded the honour to join the ranks of Gryffindor House, one of four established in the memory of Hogwarts School's illustrious founders. Acknowledged for accepting those of great nerve and courage, and revered for turning out some of the most accomplished warriors and revolutionaries in British wizarding history, I found myself altogether misplaced. I ask the reader to envisage a child, not four-and-half feet tall and speckled green by the Pox. Imagine his disbelief upon being told that he, of all wizards, was most suited to sit by the hearth of the great Godric, fabled troll-slayer that he was!

That said child was assigned the fate of spending seven years in the company of future Wizengamot mavericks in Ignatius Prewett and Albus Dumbledore did little to curb his doubts at first (though fierce friendships were made soon enough!).

It must be said that under the master-worked façade and sprawling lawns of legend which comprise Hogwarts' grounds lies a humble origin shared by misfits and malcontents. Not one of the four founders hailed from what one might consider 'noble' stock.

Consider the following:

\- a homeless warlock, armed only with a third-hand wand, who memorised his spells by song to compensate for his illiteracy

\- the blundering enchanter's apprentice, who carved golems from the earth itself to climb where she would surely fall

\- a huntress raised by elves, who learned the True Name of every wood as a consequence of her abandonment

\- the travelling Druid, who considered not even the gods themselves to be of his full worth.

Each was gifted - by chance or maybe the Wild itself - with inspiration, just as the young student at Memphis before them. In spite of their faults, they were soon renowned as the greatest magicians of their time. After the Council of the Grand Oak's reunion following a period of bitter blood feuds, the chieftains recognised the need for a standard, well-rounded education in their issue - lest their communities and traditions face the fate of assimilation into encroaching Norman culture... which was, of course, inevitable.

Nevertheless, the patronage of the four founders by the Council has served successive generations up to the present day, many of whom are responsible for immense feats of cultural and magical advancement in Britannia and beyond.

If you are reading this, there is every chance that your child shall accompany us and proceed to do the same.

 _Professor E.C. Doge, Master of Wizarding Studies_


	2. Hogwarts Millennial - Curriculum

**The Hogwarts Curriculum**

In accordance with the School's ethos of competence in collaboration, the syllabus is devoted to bestowing each and every student with a well-rounded basic magical repertoire upon entry, while allowing them to specialise in the areas which best fit their aptitude once tested. Lessons are generally held between 8am and 6pm, with certain subjects such as Astronomy and extracurricular activities often taking place outside of regular teaching hours. Timetables generally operate on a two-week, eight-period schedule with Friday afternoons dedicated to Club meetings, and Saturday morning remedial sessions issued at the instructor's discretion.

* * *

 **Core W.O.M.B.A.T subjects (Lower School: Years 1-2)**

Cardinals

All magical practices of the Hermetic tradition - from brewing potions to casting spells - rely on a common, persistent narrative of symbolism and conventions to function properly in tandem. At Hogwarts, pupils are taught to confidently recognise and apply Common Forms, and understand how they correlate between disciplines by the end of their second year.

Latin

The power of a word increases with its value, and especially so if it withstands the test of time. In addition to understanding terminology in law as well as various other academic and applied fields, an extensive vocabulary in Classical Latin is integral to the appreciation, use and discovery of magical incantations within a contemporary European context. Throughout the course, students will be equipped with the depth of knowledge and skill to recall a wide array of root words to support practical spellwork and comprehension of academic texts.

Sorcery

The theory and practice of casting spells is an extremely rigorous but immensely rewarding area of study. Generally separated into the fields of Charms and Transfiguration, Sorcery is highly regarded as a signature strength of the Hermetic tradition, and is considered by many historians as being wholly responsible for the prominence of European wizardry on the global stage. Pupils are instructed how to properly identify and perform somatics* and incantations in both branches, and are encouraged to expand their library of magical Icons to optimise the effectiveness of their spells.

As a Sorcery-specialist institution, we excel beyond the practical requirements of a W.O.M.B.A.T pass: students will be able to demonstrate a basic proficiency in the casting of radiant Charms and simple inanimate Transforming Spells upon their progression to the Intermediate School.

 _*Parents are advised that although the Sorcery department does not regulate one's choice of magical focus for practical spellwork, the use of a wand is preferable and highly encouraged due to the nature of the curriculum. Please consult the Suppliers section for a list of officially accredited and Hogwarts-endorsed wandmakers. (MM,FF)_

Potioneering

From bursting boils to starting fires, the research and production of magical mixtures has arguably proved itself to be the most profitable field of wizardry, if not the most accessible, since the dawn of history. Renamed in 1937 to mark a novel approach to the subject, the Potioneering department teaches fundamental principles and conventions of preparing potions from a limited selection of recipes, allowing pupils to comfortably grasp best practices with a contextual basis for every direction before being exposed to a plethora of easily forgettable prescriptions. This enables our O.W.L and N.E.W.T candidates to modify existing concoctions with practised ease in the future.

Artificing

The average working magician uses three dozen separate tools in a day. The twin disciplines of Enchanting and Remotations are often considered the lynchpin of the arts of witchcraft, their creations providing access to power and insight that would be otherwise far beyond a mortal Being's reach. By the eve of their W.O.M.B.A.T examinations, students are often well-versed in the art of applying sigils to vessels (or exceptionally, in the case of Remotations, abstract objects)* in addition to the required level of theoretical understanding.

 _*Of course, the dangers of irresponsible crafting can result in some of the most disastrous consequences known to modern magic. As such, pupils are required to attend regular Health and Safety sessions outside of regular classes to satisfy DME (Department of Magical Education) regulations. (CW)  
_

Theurgy

As a largely inter-faith institution, Hogwarts' Theurgy department encourages a holistic approach to the study of appealing to divine entities and ambient powers for magical favour. Oblations from a wide range of cultures are explored in lessons to provide students with practical experience in encountering unfamiliar occult forces - benign or otherwise - while introductory lessons in Divination are offered to excelling pupils with a view to study the branch at O.W.L level.

Vitalemy

Magic and the phenomenon of life are inextricably linked, from the physiology of Mandrakes to the lethality of dragon-breath (or dragon pox, for that matter!), and ensuring a basic grounding in Vitalemy for all students not only results in a reliable output of Healers, magizoologists and chain apothecaries, but witches and wizards who can recognise life-endangering threats. In the Lower School programme, pupils are introduced to flora and fauna across Western Europe and North America, before they are afforded the opportunity to study a wider breadth and depth in the O.W.L course.

Wizarding Studies

The School acknowledges and takes pride in its status as the globe's premier magical institution*, and extends its gratitude by instilling respect for both history and the wider community in its student body. Alongside the traditional exploration of Fantastic Separatism, medieval wizard-Being relations and the Glorious Expansion, pupils are exposed to foreign magical communities through exchanges, House- and School-wide seasonal Topics, and the Hogwarts Historians' field trips which occur twice a month.

 _*As of the Derwent World League Table: 1989 Edition_

* * *

 **Core O.W.L subjects (Intermediate School: Years 3-5)**

 _Pupils may sit a maximum of sixteen O.W.L.s at Hogwarts, but are advised to attempt no more than thirteen to make time for extra-curricular studies and personal well-being._

Cardinals

One Ancient Language _(see Options)_

One Wizarding Studies subject _(see Options)_

BSLA Sorcery License Part I  


A requirement of all witches and wizards who wish to perform Sorcery in public areas, the Part I examines focus safety as well as proficiency in the following spells:

\- General Counter-spell

\- Levitation Charm

\- Temperature Charm

\- an accredited Lighting Charm

 _Those who wish to cast spells in Muggle areas are advised to apply for the Part II upon completion.  
_

* * *

 **Optional O.W.L subjects**

Abjuration

Magic does not have to be particularly Dark to be used in a hostile manner. Abjuration teaches students how to identify, protect and counter against magical threats from creatures, other wizards and even the environment itself. The School's O.W.L course covers a roster of specific spells, enchantments, rituals and tools which not only defend but prevent against the occurence of magical accidents.

Arithmancy

To the amusement of almost all numerologists, the following discipline is often confused with mathematics by wizards and wandering Muggles alike. Arithmancy is the art of understanding and exploiting the magical properties of numbers. Most applicable in the field of magical probability, it is used by merchants, enchanting firms and Curse-breakers the world over. Due to the sheer depth of interactions possible, this programme is one of the most cognitively demanding subjects in the Hogwarts curriculum.*

 _*YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. (SV)_

Astronomy

Descended from the ancient "operation of the stars" of the early Hermetic tradition, magicians have charted celestial objects for millennia to better understand their effects on the Earth - specifically, its fantastic inhabitants. Students enjoy access to one of the most sought-after observatories in the world, featuring cutting-edge enchanted equipment such as the Theta Centauri telescope and the famous view of the unmolested Hogsmeade skyline.

Ancient Languages _(Classical Latin, Ancient Greek, Old Scandinavian, Sanskrit, Middle Egyptian)_

Combined or Separate Sorcery _(Charms and Transfiguration)_

Combined or Separate Artificing _(Enchanting and Remotations)_

Combined or Separate Wizarding Studies _(History of Magic, Fantastic Cultures, Muggle Studies)_

Combined or Separate Vitalemy _(Herbology and Magizoology)_

Combined or Separate Study of Sigils _(Study of Ancient Runes and World Sigils)_

Combined or Separate Theurgy _(Oblations and Divination)_

Potioneering

* * *

 **N.E.W.T subjects (Upper School: Years 6-7)**

All of the above programmes are offered at N.E.W.T- (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test) level at Hogwarts, though it is strongly advised to attempt no more than seven. Alternatively, students are permitted to propose a treatise to a Master or Deputy Master of department. If accepted, the proposal is developed over the next two years as the basis of a short Apprenticeship, possibly concluding in its presentation to a guild.

 _Students who find themselves curious about the study of the Dark Arts are urged to visit the resident Consultant at their earliest convenience. (AD,SS)_

* * *

 **Optional Wizarding Vocational Qualifications**

Arms & Tactics _(WVQ Certificate)_

Creative Arts _(WVQ Certificate)_

Flying _(WVQ Certificate)_

 _See Extra-Curricular activities for more information.  
_


	3. Hogwarts Millennial - Admissions

**Admission Criteria**

In compliance with Ministry regulations and Derwent World League guidelines, Hogwarts School is obliged to administer a number of standard procedures during the admissions process. However, due to our unique history and diverse offering in course material, the School generally exercises its own methods of selection with the knowledge and endorsement of all relevant parties.

 **Prospective students born within the Wizarding Union of Britannia Metropolitan Area**

Since the founding of the School, the magic of witches and wizards born within the British Isles has been monitored by the Quill of Acceptance and the Book of Admittance: a pair of artifacts which together comprise the Hogwarts Register. A child is entered into the Register when a bout of accidental magic is considered sufficient enough for admission. For legal reasons, registered children are still required to complete an Augo Profile at admission age, though a discrepancy between the score and Register has yet to occur.

 **Prospective students born outside of the Wizarding Union of Britannia Metropolitan Area**

We acknowledge that Hogwarts School has become a popular place of study for wizarding families in different parts of the world. As the magic of the Hogwarts Register can only reach so far, School administrators have devised a points system for the initial consideration of international students, as detailed below:

 _Immediate relative of an alumnus - 4 points_

 _Union-born (satellite territories, i.e. Antillean Free States, Levantine Protectorate) provision - 4 points_

 _English-language proficiency - up to 7 points_

 _Augo Profile score - up to 7 points ( Derwent League minimum of 48; 4 points)_

 _Supporting documentation (personal statement and character assessment) - up to 6 points_

After a period of assessment, candidates who score a 21 or above are visited by a member of staff, and in the event of a successful interview, shortlisted candidates are invited to be tested by the Hogwarts Register itself.

 **Appeals**

For children born in the Isles who have not been accepted by the Register, Hogwarts readily accepts appeals in the form of the system above. However, such an application has rarely proven successful in the past, as the final judgement rests solely with the Quill and Book.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah - this is a boring one, but I felt that it was pertinent given the context of the previous two articles (as well as how and why the Augo Profile is used). More to come soon!


	4. Half-Term Catch-up (c Autumn 1987)

**1987**

 _Jez,_

 _Peasegood WRECKED Stonehenge. My owl best come back with my money._

 _Anyways, how the hell are you? I know I said I'd owl you first week, but it's been absolute chaos up here. Can I start sending you my Cardinals homework, please? It's just too much. I can cast the Levitation Charm just fine, but what even is a "compound ternary variation"? I bet you know though, don't you? Of course you do. Please find attached my Cardinals problems._

 _Speaking of hard work, are you taking Transfig? I regret it. SO MUCH. We've got the department Head and she's horrible to me. She's an Animagus (which is wicked) but she's all like "Nymphadora! Wand straight and eyes down!"_

 _As if she's my Dad, you know.  
_

 _But yeah, it's crap. Turns out being able to grow balls on your chin doesn't mean you can make a tortoise out of a teapot._

 _Life._

 _And I was doing so well in Sorcery last year, you know? Don't listen to those "Careers Advisers". They're just there to sell you dreams. As for the good news... I'm in. Like, really in._

 _Remember I said our Coach put me on the Squad? Well that's just the technical part. Me and Bobby (you remember Bobby) got "initiated" last night. I swear I nearly pissed myself! (I'm pretty sure Bobby did, haw haw)_

 _So one minute I'm outside talking to Frankie Ogden (reckons he's a plug for Lappies, like yeah right) and he's getting all shifty and that when I asked him where he gets it from. Next thing I know, I've got a throbbing headache and I can't see anything, so I thought he must've slipped me a potion. But that's ridiculous, right? 'Cause I was looking at him when I passed out and all._

 _Then I hear something moaning, and I realised I'm tied to a log, only it's not a log. It's BOBBY. So I start shouting and cussing and stuff and that's when they tell us to shut up. The Squad, I mean. Then they untie us, and they start asking all these weird questions (it was like something out of the Quibbler, like real conspiracy shit) and then they sang about some Wand of Destiny, right? I don't think that's a thing, is it?_

 _But then they go all wands blazing, and I got hit in the leg with a frigging Stinging Hex! PAIN ON MY LIFE, WOMAN. (Bobby was screaming like a little bitch but they didn't even hit him hahahaha)  
_

 _Anyway, long story short: I'm coming to Pearlclyfe this Yule! We'll be down for the weekend so let's catch up, yeah?_

 _Wuv you not,_

 _Tonks (the awesome one)_

 _P.S. That initiation thing is kind of sort of super secret. So try not to tell anyone, okay? **(tell anyone and I'll fucking murder you. Baaaai)**_

* * *

 _Nymphy,_

 _Take your money and spend it on a better quill._

 _Oh my Wild - it's been crazy here too! We've only started this year and they're already talking about O.W.L.s! It's not like they're three years away or anything. I'm proper envying Stan right now. He gets to fix brooms and kill Doxies, and I've got a three-foot essay about "The Goblinification of Essex and Kent".  
_

 _I'm not doing your homework for you, because you can find the answer to that in any library. I'll give you this freebie, though: the "ternary" part means the central Icon in your spell model has three aspects (say balance, flight, speed?) and the "compound" part means you separate the aspects to focus on one more than the others when you're casting it. That make sense at all?_

 _Hah! Fuck if I'm taking Transfig. At least Charms makes sense. But I think you need both to be an Auror. That's what my Mum said and she works with one, so you should probably try to grin and bear it. I believe in youuuuuu!_

 _I bet you dropped Theurgy, though. Well if you did, you're a mong. I'm doing DOUBLE Theurgy and it's brilliant. Our Oblations teacher called on an Undine during class the other day, and I'm telling you now: every goblet of water I've had for the past week tasted like cherries! What's not to like about that?_

 _Anyway, enough about work (yes, it is me)! You're going to hate me for this, but I hate you too because of what happens next. So the Hobgoblins were playing at CrackleFest, and guess who got a free ticket? Wait for it..._

 _So obviously it was 17+ at the gates, but we didn't let that stop us - Ellie Beech from the year above bought us some Ageing Potion. All it took was a couple Galleons between us and her Mum's signature since she's an apothecary, and off we went! Free Butterbeer all weekend, and the Hobgoblins brought the house down. That's when it got weird.  
_

 _Ellie farted. Then she... it got worse. I think there was something in the Butterbeer._

 _We managed to clean her up quickly since Brian's a whiz with the Scouring Charm, but then the music stops. So I squint at the stage, and Stubby's holding up the huge placard saying "FREE SIRIUS". Like what the hell? Speaking of the Quibbler, they did a piece on it haha._

 _Anyway, the Potion started wearing off and we had to bail. WITHOUT OUR STUFF. I had to write a really awkward owl home for extra clothes. So that happened._

 _As for your "initiation", yeah... that sounds all kinds of messed up. It reminds me of this documentary we watched on Moira's Visual last night, about the Killing Curse? You know how every guy who thinks he's people knows someone that learned it? Pfft. Not true. To learn the real one you have to go to some secret temple in Babylon where you go through loads of Dark rituals and stuff. Anyone who's heard the real incantation is either dead or evil, so Stan's full of shit. Again._

 _Duelling sounds like too much effort anyway. Why not take up something safer, like Theatre? We're performing "The Elf of Orleans" in the spring! Yeah, it means I have to practise long-arsed rituals to "become Background Oak Tree #4" but it's only up from here, right?_

 _Right?_

 _You're really coming to Pearlclyfe then? Wicked! Bring a couple bottles while you're at it, then - might as well make yourself useful._

 _Dementor kisses,_

 _Jez_

 _P.S. Stan's calling our Floo tonight. I'm gonna tell him so that everyone back home thinks you pissed yourself. It's worth the grisly death, I think. xxx_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! So as the chapter title says, this would be around Autumn 1987 - so this universe's Tonks just started third-year. Thought it would be nice to write something as a quick break from Chapter Twenty-Four, but still in-universe. 'Til next time!


	5. Tracey's Log: Planet Hogwarts Ep IV

_The 1st Book of Tracey - October 10th 1992  
_

 _Cardinals. I hate them, and can't think of a worse punishment than "Professor Johnson's" refresher problems. She'll announce them any minute now. I'd bet my Wednesday robes on it if Mum's wandless hand could jam its hype. And Aunty Professor, actually._

 _At least I can't call these lessons boring when I'm sitting next to Pansy, and I'm still trying to out-stare Harry Potter, who I guess is winning because he's in the back row. Weirdo. I mean, he's nice, but what's his issue? Blaise keeps teasing that he's picking out victims for some Samhain ritual, but that's stupid. He can't help but fudge every oblation he tr  
_

 **trace!**

 _Uggh! Curse this copycat Jinx-thingy._

(WHAT, Pansy?)

 **shes doing it again**

(Who?)

 **daffnee shes doing it again**

(It's spelled DAPHNE. And leave me alone, I think my Aunty can see us.)

 **she cant theos fat quiffhead is in the way**

(Oh my god, STOP IT! I almost pissed myself haha. What is she doing?)

 _Theo Nott's hair is quite ghastly, to be fair. It looks like an oily overfed skunk that's clinging to his scalp for dear life._

 _As for Daphne... Oh. If you could see her NOW, Book. Daphne's a bit of a dreamer. Fancies herself as a superstar or something. I guess she can carry a tune, but she's always so dramatic, and it gets a bit much at times. Well, everything she does is dramatic, but she's swaying her head from side to side while humming and it looks like she has no idea that Ron Weasley and Dean Taverner are mimicking her._

 _They look like the flock of Fwoopers that Grandma keeps at her gates in Lagos. They're driving Potter mad, at least, and he's usually too busy looking at my Aunt... or listening to her. Or me.  
_

 _Aaaaaand he's staring at me again. I wonder if he thinks we look alike?_

 **trace. whats the path for EREBOS(p/c)LUX(W).  
**

(You are not bloody serious, Pansy. That was the second lesson we had!)

* * *

I've had this drabble (several of its kind) of sorts lying around for months. They're nice breaks, as well as an exercise in expanding the world beyond the scope of the POV characters. Expect more soon (as well as Chapter Twenty-Six of Untitled Tome). 


	6. The Three Rings Of Britannia: Tribute

_**THE THREE RINGS OF BRITANNIA**_

 _ **A Comprehensive Cross-Section of the British Ruling Class**_

 _by Ignatius T Prewett, WGO  
_

 _Thirteenth edition, 1954._

* * *

Lengthy dedications are all the rage these days. I have encountered the term "Sacred Twenty-Eight" increasingly often lately, but I shall settle for twenty-one:

To Hambledon Quince, whose exhaustive research of our non-magical brethren has both enlightened and entertained myself and many of my friends.

To my O.W.L and N.E.W.T-level History of Magic instructor and the legendary archivist, Cantankerus Nott. Had I not served several terms' worth of detentions under such hawkish eyes and a barbed tongue, I might never have learned of my abnormally long nose.

To the newly Right Honourable Baron Abraxas Malfoy, fifty-sixth Chief-wizard of Belgarum. His skilfully feather-light Trouncing Curse shuttled me through his fireplace and into the Ministry's archives in search of materials for this very text.

To Madam Undersecretary Jenkins of the Ministry Department of International Magical Cooperation. I am quite assured that a Plight of Pimplepalm cannot be concealed within such a brief submission to Queries for the Minister as yours, though I respect the notoriety that you have accrued in light of the accusation.

To my Healer and third shoulder, the most genius Paeon Poke. The day that I should be treated by another physician is the day that I write my will.

To the old crowd - Doge, Doris, Diggle, and that bumbling fellow with the talking wand. They found the goat in Kumasi, would you believe! This seemed a better moment than any other to share that with you.

To my star pupil, Minerva. It is with the warmest bitterness that I write this text. The masterfully crafted, swan-feathered quill with which I inscribed this work shall forever remind me that I am always to remain your second favourite teacher.

To Euphy and Flem, black sheep through and through. I would, once again, like to thank you for the cauldron, and for the divine privilege to address you as written.

To Muriel, my darling sister. The Isles miss you something frantic, though I would hope you have found your peace in the tropics.

To Enipeus, a wizard I can never hope to match in talent or fortune. The royalties have more than compensated for my lack of inheritance, so fret no longer!

To Molly, Fabian, and Gideon. May it be the will of the Wild that, when the time comes, you are to read these pages for sheer amusement.

To Brogan Blotts, my mentor above all others, and her son, Laius, whose good will and sound judgement made this book possible.

To my mother.

Last, and most of all, to my beloved Lucy: my greatest teacher, and my fiercest friend.


	7. The Three Rings of Britannia: Ch XVI

**XIV. THE CHIEF HOUSES**

* * *

Magus Anglesey, an esteemed astronomer and namesake of the prestigious Welsh Castle-school, once wrote that _"magic is the great equaliser"_. Whether he anticipated the endless debate between magical theoreticians and historians that would follow is unclear, though the arguments for and against the veracity of this quote have both claimed considerable support among scholars.

Josef Augo's Profile of Magicality is often misrepresented for the purposes of this argument, given its widely accepted use within academia. The sum generated by the Augometer's tests is a composite reflection of various magical concepts, but the number does not, in and of itself, represent anything magical. Still, it is a well-known source of despair for those who score poorly and proceed to struggle when studying the wand arts: a set of disciplines historically known to distinguish those of broader magical talent from other witchfolk. Charms and Transfiguration are, after all, more precise, more applicable, and more deliberate than all practices of known wandless Sorcery. One might therefore posit that inequality (or hierarchy, at the very least) in wizardry began with the introduction of the wand.

Wandmakers in Western Europe were not uncommon as far back as before the emergence of the Roman Republic, but the industry would not hit its stride until the mass exodus of witchfolk from Muggle settlements between the second and eighth centuries. It was during this period, in the midst of this _"Sorrowful Retreat"_ as it is occasionally described, that the works of Hermes Trismegistus would change hands and minds on a scale which few other magical traditions could hold claim. Esoteric ideas were simultaneously expanded and streamlined, but above all, European magic would see its most visible improvements in the discipline of Sorcery.

Of course, spellcasting had long earned its reputation as a highly demanding discipline, and the cryptic nature of Hermetic ideation certainly served to exacerbate this obstacle. The few who possessed the aptitude to study these arts in full (and incorporate the use of a magical instrument such as a wand) quickly rose to the uppermost rung of nascent wizarding society, and naturally, these wand-carriers were generally the most resourceful, strong-willed, and brightest witches of their day.

Nevertheless, despite Wizarding Europe's meritocratic origins, the heritability of class is remains evident. The ancient concept of a House and Key being tied to the blood of its Masters is central to the security of magical settlements around the globe, and the enchantments which sustain the Wizarding Union of Britannia are no different. While the Ministry of Magic assumes sovereignty over these territories, its authority is legitimised under the magical contracts of the longstanding Council of the Grand Oak, written in the blood of said Council's oldest wand-carrying clans. These early wizard-chieftains likewise bound themselves in blood to vast expanses of the terrestrial British Isles, and it is by their will - present in the blood of their descendants and successors - that the nation exists in its present form.

There are several dozen Houses from which the wizarding elite descend, although the currently accepted definition of Chief House roughly corresponds to the "Boughs" of Metropolitan Britannia:

 _ **Bough of Albany**_

By far the largest Bough in terms of land area, Albany's station as a Chief House is routinely disputed by common English witchfolk (although this is generally understood to be in good humour). Its line of succession is likewise exceptional; four related families - the Browns, the Dunns, the Morays, and the Urquharts - rightfully claim descent from the Elder Kings of Caledonian wizardry, and are bound to the lion's share of Scotland and its islands accordingly. Upon the death of the Chief-wizard or -witch (Fiona Ainsley Moray, current as of 1954), the eldest candidates of each branch enter a secret contest to determine their successor. What this shadowy gathering entails is unknown even to the other Chief Houses, but age-old rumours of a live wizards' chess board persist to this day.

While firmly situated within Scottish territory, the area of Hogsmeade has enjoyed total autonomy from the Bough of Albany since the erection of Hogwarts Castle, though its staff and benefactors maintain especially warm relations with the House.

 _ **Bough of Belgarum**_

Home to Stonehenge, the Forest of Dean, and even Winchester Castle, the Bough of Belgarum is notable for its spiritual and historical significance among Muggles and wizards alike. Originally held by the Selwyns, the family was deposed in the aftermath of the Norman conquest. Armand Malfoy, having taken hold of the Keys, aspired to seize Glastonbury and crown himself Wizard-King of the Isles. While his efforts were promptly thwarted by the other Chief Houses, the Wizard Malfoy was allowed to retain possession of the Keys as witchfolk across the region deemed the Selwyns unfit to rule. This untidy succession, however, presented what is now infamously referred to as the "Norman Problem". Despite the failure of Belgarum's enchantments to protect against the Norman wizards, the Selwyns' Bond of Blood endured as the family was very much alive. In light of this predicament, the main branch of the family was summarily executed - save the eldest daughter, Muriel, whom Armand Malfoy married soon after.

Following three generations of sickness and turmoil, Belgarum rapidly rose to international fame as a pilgrimage site, and later a hub for high society. That "most of Gringotts' gold lies under Wiltshire" is an all too common quip between mercantile wizards, and those who have had the honour of being invited to Malfoy Manor would be hard pressed to disagree.

 _ **Bough of Cambria**_

Possibly the least likely of the Chief Houses to find itself in the morning tabloids, the Jones family is by no means unremarkable. In addition to hosting the largest Beltane festival in the Union on their residential grounds, the Chief-witch of Cambria is officially recognised as the Union's Consul to the Elfish Kingdoms of Ireland. While the Cambrian enchantments are restricted to modern-day Wales and portions of the West Midlands, this Chief House takes the responsibility of negotiating Irish wizards' interests with the capricious monarchs (whose understanding of "sovereignty" is decidedly and thankfully unlike that of humans), while acting as the Elfish Kings' sole representative to the Wizengamot. It is understood that this relationship has extended some of the Bond of Blood's enchantment to Ireland; albeit weaker, these residual protections are bolstered by a mutual vow of faith between the Cambria and the Elfish nation.

While animosity between wizards and elves in Ireland persists (wizards for having lost their self-determination, elves for slavery in Great Britain, and both for the losses incurred in the Emerald War), the Jones family have provided a consistent mediator over the centuries. As for domestic matters, campaigns and funding for a revival of the old British language is a common priority among House members, as evidenced by their full sponsorship of the _Gobbo Pritani_ Wireless broadcast.

 _ **Bough of Dumnonia**_

Once proclaimed the "modern nucleus of Hermetic Alchemy" by the great Magus Flamel himself, Godric's Hollow is a recurring setting behind some of the Union's oldest legends. It was renamed after the death of the revered Hogwarts founder by Austol Potter, his primary patron, and then Chief-wizard of the Bough of Dumnonia. The Crucible, the ancestral residence of the Potter family, has seen numerous renovations over the centuries, though the outermost walls have stood untouched since its construction under Gil, the first wizard to preside over the Bough. While its chambers are rumoured to be lined with stolen artifacts from every corner of the Earth, the Chief House's notorious material wealth was largely accumulated from the mass production of alchemical compounds and magical instruments such as the cauldron, hence the present-day company name, "Potlab".

In recent times, this House has suffered unparalleled tragedy among the old families of the Council. Following suspected assassinations by the EMR and deaths in battle throughout the Wizarding World War, Chief-wizard Charlus Fleamont Potter and his wife, Euphemia Dorea (née Black) are the sole remaining members on the Isles. Upon their deaths, the line will be rendered extinct. As the couple are believed to be far too old to conceive (Wizard and Madam Potter celebrated their second Diamond anniversary last year), the family's closest blood relative in line to inherit the Crucible is Professor Guinevere Mason, current Chairwitch of the ICW Toxic Substances Advisory Board. Should Professor Mason decline to change her name in receipt of the inheritance, it is speculated that the Department of Mysteries will be tasked with finding a solution to maintain the Bough's security.

 ** _Bough of Elmet_**

The traditional protectors of Sablestaff Square (home to the modern Ministry and previous Wizards' Councils), the Chief House of the Bough of Elmet is informally regarded as the most senior clan among the ruling class, and embody the closest analogue British wizards have to a modern royal family. The Longbottoms and their direct ancestors have inhabited the grounds currently known as Falconry House since the first Council's inception. Terrestrially, its Keys span much of Northern England and the Scottish Borders, though as with many other magical settlements, several locations mapped under the Bough do not strictly exist within natural space. The Black Wizard of Elmet, a statue positioned at the very centre of the Square, depicts the first Chief-wizard's ritual accession, and it is at the foot of its dais where each new Master or Mistress of the House is blessed by the Bough's Bishop, in accordance with the family's Gnostic heritage.

Outside of the Wizengamot's Upper Chamber, the Longbottom family is most notable for its long line of powerful, "divinely inspired" warlocks, and its firm adherence to the Bright Ways of magic despite such philosophies having lost significant credibility among magical scholars in recent times. Roger Thomas Longbottom, the fortieth and current Chief-wizard of Elmet, is admired in many circles for his cosmopolitan attitude towards inter-species relations, and his connections to creature community leaders across Asia-Pacific were considered "instrumental" in the containment of the Eastern Magical Republic by Leonard Spencer-Moon, the legendary war-time Minister.

 _ **Bough of Essex**_

For a family which professes to adhere to the motto "Toujours Pur", the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black has subjected itself to more reinventions than any other unit of the Key-holding gentry. During the Druid Salazar Slytherin's tenure at Hogwarts (and for centuries to follow), the first-born child of any Black house was obliged to devote themselves to the priesthood. This custom was quietly abandoned in the wake of the Elfish Exoduses and Goblin Rebellions beginning in the fifteenth century, enabling Chief-witch Auriga Black to demand a purge of their former equals (in the eyes of the Wild) from the easterly Bough. Although English goblins would eventually gain a stronghold in London's magical markets, the Black dynasty will be forever remembered as the largest single actor of the global elf trade from the Middle Ages to the present day.

The Chief House still adheres to a handful of its earlier ideals, foremost among them being the sanctity of pure blood. This family commandment proved strong enough to influence the Union's conversations on blood status, in which the phrase "s/he is born of Jove" has ultimately been replaced by "his/her blood runs black". They are likewise credited with having popularised the Dark Arts among British wizards (though certainly not all) in recent history, despite such magics being tainted by the High Warlock Grindelwald's image.

 _ **Bough of Kent**_

Of the eight Chief Houses listed in this chapter, the Smith family is the only one to prefer the use of a magical instrument other than a wand for spellcasting. In fact, the employment of metal staves for Sorcery was synonymous with the Kentish wizard until Ezekiel Smith married Martha Collingwood in 1635. Collingwood was the last known descendant of Helga Hufflepuff; Smith children attended Hogwarts since the Founders' era, though it was Martha's influence which encouraged later generations to continue wandwork after completing their formal education. Today, like many of the Chief Houses, the Smiths are known to enjoy a sporting duel, though they still provide a healthy supply of Blasting Rods, Lighting Staves, and multi-purpose long-sparks to witchfolk all over Europe.

A clan of keen fishermen, it is frequently purported by conspiracy theorists that the Smiths were responsible for the deaths of a small Mermish colony on the South-east coast. To what end is unclear, as is the Order of the Phoenix's involvement, though repeated attempts to refute these claims have proved unsuccessful.

 _ **Bough of Linclyne**_

The Notts are, by dint of written record, thought to be the inheritors of the oldest Chief House on this list. Several of Linclyne's enchantments predate both the formation of the Council of the Grand Oak and even the family's settlement in the area. Recent generations have been increasingly interested in the future as opposed to their past, however. Pockets of pro-Grindelwald supporters tended to gravitate around the Notts and most of the Linclyne Bough at the turn of the century, and along with the Blacks, are staunchly opposed to suffrage for elves and goblins.

Conversely, their positions on Muggle-born rights are decidedly progressive. As Cantankerus Nott is widely believed to have penned the _Pure-Blood Directory,_ it is unknown how prevalent this outlook is among the Chief House, though Chief-wizard Barnabas Nott voted against the first incarnation of the New-blood Salvage Act citing unanimous support amongst his kin.

 ** _Other Houses_**

It should be noted that smaller areas of enchantment do exist on the Isles, often overlapping between two or more of the Boughs' borders. Masters and Mistresses of such Houses are still considered members of the Key-holding gentry, though they enjoy none of the Chief Houses' political privileges, and all of the responsibilities. Most of these families are relatively affluent, and continue to uphold their duties as the Union, like their dwellings, is still considered "home".

* * *

I'm not dead, I swear. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
